Sunlight Will Light Our Way...
by SuPeRcHiCk007
Summary: The goddess of the sun discovers she must betray her brother to save her people, yes it will have Blue Seed characters... later, and it is better than it sounds


Okay... I was reading through the story and I just didn't like it so I'm revamping the whole thing... I actually did this once about a year ago but I didn't like that either. The story is the same, I just added some things and took some others away. I don't own Blue Seed. The gods and goddesses mentioned are from various mythological stories I've read. I'm sorry for my unfamiliarity with Japanese legend. I hope to capture the essence of them, but I have changed them to fit my artistic vision. Sorry! Enjoy the story and review!!

superchick

Amaterasu ran her fingers through the long orange and red hair that adorned her head. Glancing down at the figure of Earth that floated before her she growled. The servants standing nearby winced in fear. Amaterasu's temper was famous and none of them wished to be on the receiving end of her fire bolts. She was a young goddess, usually taking the form of a small, pixie-like child whose tiny form was nearly swallowed by the throne on which she sat.

"What is fathers deal?" she snarled. "I've never had to sit here before... I'm bored!"

Something on Earth caught her attention and she augmented a tiny group of islands so that it was displayed before her. Her mouth fell as she watched her brother, Susano-Oh, battling some sort of eight-headed creature. The monster stumbled about, appearing to be drunk and swinging its heads randomly, growling in rage every time the thunder-god managed to dodge him. Finally, Susano-oh swung his blade, slicing the beast's neck and severing one head clean from its body. He repeated this eight times, the many heads falling each time. When he had finished, all that was left was a shuddering hulk of the body.

As the battle concluded, Susano-oh sheathed his sword and turned to face a figure that ran towards him. Amaterasu narrowed her eyes and saw that the figure was a young woman. Susano-oh caught the girl, who looked extremely happy, and twirled her gently. The couple then made their way over to a tiny cabin that stood not far from where the mêlée had taken place. As they disappeared inside, the image before Amaterasu dissolved into the floating Earth once more, and the goddess sank back into the golden throne. She contemplated the events she had witnessed for a moment, and then snapped her fingers. Flames flared in her hand, dissolving into a leather-bound book. She flipped quickly through the pages, stopping towards the end and reading to herself.

Orochi- King of the Aragami, a race of highly evolved creatures who implant themselves in plants or simple creatures through the use of "blue seeds" which allow the Aragami to control the plant or simple creature. The goal of the Aragami is to replace humans as the dominant species of Earth.

The entry ended there, and though Amaterasu searched, she could find no more mention of Orochi or his Aragami. She sat for a moment, wondering why her brother had been fighting with this Orochi. Thinking of her brother made her anger return with a vengeance. It was her brother who had caused her to endure this time in the Sun. His practical joke had caused her to hide in a cave for three days. After the other gods and goddesses had finally convinced her to emerge, her father had ordered her to take her place in the Palace of the Sun each day. Amaterasu had been sure that her father would at least banish Susano-Oh for his trickery, but no punishment had been inflicted on the prankster. Only Amaterasu had been disciplined, and so she sat each day until the trembling servant standing in the corner of the throne room signaled that she could leave.

The goddess's thoughts were suddenly interrupted by a maniacal laughter which sounded behind her. She swung around to see her least favorite god, Helios, doubled over and clutching his side.

"You... are... so funny... when you get... mad!" He gasped.

Beside him was Artemis, the virgin-goddess. With silver hair and eyes, the goddess looked ethereal as she stood in her robe. She stared disapprovingly at the guffawing god beside her and clicked to silence his teasing. He obeyed his companion but let out sporadic snorts, much to Amaterasu's dislike.

"Don't mind him, Ama dear." Artemis said gently. "What's wrong?"

Amaterasu smiled at Artemis. The sun goddess had always liked Artemis. She was soft, gentle, and mature... beautiful with pale skin, long, slender neck, and perfect form. Amaterasu had often speculated as to why she was so often seen with Helios, with his brash nature and knack for trouble. Many had thought that perhaps there was more to their relationship than just friendship, and when the theories had reached Zeus there had been quite a stir. If it had been discovered that Artemis had betrayed her station, she would have to be forced from Elysian. However, Zeus had allowed the two to remain companions, and so it seamed that there was nothing but friendship between the two.

"Yeah Ama... tell us what's wrong!" Helios teased.

"Nothing's wrong really." Amaterasu replied to Artemis, ignoring Helios's snide comment. "It's just that daddy is making me stay here 'til that servant says I can leave and it's driving me crazy!"

The aforementioned servant shrank in fear and eyed Amaterasu fearfully. He glanced nervously at the hourglass that sat beside him and his face brightened.

"You may leave, Your Majesty." He gulped.

Amaterasu jumped up and disappeared suddenly in a flash of flames. Artemis jumped then shook her head and disappeared in a sparkle of silver. Helios grinned at the trembling man in the corner then vanished with a flame, leaving a relieved servant behind him.

He materialized beside Artemis who stood in a great hall before the throne of Izanagi, Amaterasu's father and ruler of the gods in her kingdom. Amaterasu was standing before him, her face red as her brother, Susano-Oh, snickered behind her.

"Father!" she demanded. "I want to know why you are punishing me! I did nothing. If anyone deserves a punishment it's Susano-Oh. It was all his doing!"

Izanagi looked up from the roll of parchment that sat on his lap and fell to the ground. For a moment he looked a bit confused then his eyes fell on Amaterasu and they narrowed in anger. He swept up from the throne, eyes blazing, and strode down to where Amaterasu stood. There was fear in her golden eyes as he grabbed her arm and jerked her up towards him. Without a word the two disappeared with a flash of lighting and a clap of thunder.

A hush fell over the throne room as those left behind stared at the empty space where father and daughter had stood just a moment before. Susano-oh rushed over to Artemis and grabbed her arms.

"You don't think he'll do anything do you?"

There was real fear in Susano-oh's eyes as he stared intently at Artemis. Despite his joking, he cared for his little sister, and his father had seemed very angry.

"I wouldn't worry, Su. I'm sure she'll be fine." Artemis tried to sound confident but her voice wavered unconvincingly. The truth was, she didn't know what Izanagi would do... but she knew what he was capable of.

Amaterasu let her breath out in a whoosh as her fit hit the rocky surface of the Earth. It was dark, and the wind bit at her face. She glanced up fearfully at her father but he said nothing. Instead he pulled her down a tiny path towards a small cabin with light pouring out of its windows. He stopped suddenly a few feet away and released her arm.

"I want you to listen to these people and then see if you think I've been unfair."

Amaterasu gulped and stared at her father's dark, coal-colored eyes. He looked very regal as he stood before her, his crown glowing eerily in the moonlight. In a moment he was gone and Amaterasu was alone. A warm wind blew, whipping her clothes from her body and replacing them with a simple peasant garb. She glanced down and saw that she had taken the form of an adult human. Before she could react to this change, the door of the cabin swung open and a figure appeared before her.

"Who's there!" an elderly voice called.

Amaterasu couldn't speak, and before she could move the voice called once more, "You'd better get in! It's freezing outside!"

Before Amaterasu could respond, she was pulled forward into the warm firelight of the cottage. She glanced around at its occupants and found them to be an elderly couple and young woman, all smiling their welcome to her. She sat in the chair she was offered and began to sip the tea that was placed before her.

"You must be so cold, my dear." The old woman said. "I can't imagine what you'd be doing wandering around this late at night."

"I... I," Amaterasu stuttered but could say no more. She was overwhelmed by the kindness these humans displayed.

A small cry split the air and the young woman moved to the corner of the hut to a small box. She reached down and placed a calming hand on a squirming bundle which Amaterasu soon realized was a baby.

The young woman finally calmed its cries and returned to the table to join the others.

"My daughter Kaede." She said simply, smiling brilliantly as she spoke the child's name.

Amaterasu nodded then managed to piece together a sentence asking about the father.

The woman looked sad for a moment then said softly, "He is away. I know that he must go but... well I do miss him when he leaves."

The elderly woman placed a gentle hand on the other woman's shoulder then looked to Amaterasu, "Our son-in-law must travel for his business, so he leaves often. Our daughter and granddaughter stay with us while he is away."

Amaterasu was amazed at how open and kind these people were. When she asked them why they treated her with such thoughtfulness, they replied that all travelers were treated with hospitality because one never knew when a divine visitor would grace your doorsteps. Amaterasu laughed outright at this comment, though her hosts could find nothing funny with it.

As the night progressed, Amaterasu learned that the family's crops had recently been destroyed by a "black period." The harvest had simply withered in the cold and dark that had lasted for three days. Ashamed, Amaterasu stared at her tea quietly. So this was why her father had been so angry. As the goddess of the sun, she had stolen light from these people by hiding in the cave. What was more, they blamed themselves, saying that the gods were simply punishing the people for being disobedient... for not being devoted.

Time passed quickly and soon the old man rose from his seat with a groan.

"I think it is time that we go to bed." He said. Looking at Amaterasu he smiled and spoke, "You can have the bed... I'll make a mat on the floor for Sakura and myself."

Amaterasu stood, shaking her head. "There will be no need, kind old man. I have stayed too long."

With a blaze of fire, Amaterasu transformed once more into the small child. She wore her regal robes and seemed to glow from within her bronze skin. The family fell to the floor in fear and the cry of the baby split the air.

"Please rise." Amaterasu's voice tinkled.

The people slowly rose, and Amaterasu laughed at the looks on their faces. She held her hand out and a ball of fire appeared in her palm.

"You have shown me my error." She said simply. "And for this, you shall be blessed... you and your descendents shall be favored amongst my people."

The ball of fire formed into a golden cup which floated gently and landed upon their table.

"Please accept this gift and my gratitude."

Without another word, Amaterasu disappeared in a flurry of flame and smoke. The family stared in wonder at the spot she had occupied just seconds before, in awe at the wonder they had just seen.

Amaterasu reappeared in the throne room, drawing the stares of many, but she ignored their questioning glances and moved straight towards where her father sat. He glanced down at her and examined the look on her face curiously. Susano-Oh, sensing Amaterasu's presence in Elysian flashed beside her and grabbed her hand.

"Ama!" he cried. "I was so worried. When you left we couldn't feel you... and..."

He was cut off by his father whose bellowing voice echoed. "I wish to speak to your sister alone, Susano-Oh."

Susano-Oh stared at his father then glanced down at Amaterasu who had removed her hand gently from his. She followed her father who led the way to a door in back of the throne. The lock clicked behind them, leaving an ashen Susano-Oh behind.

"So my dear," Izanagi began, "did you listen to the people."

"Yes." Amaterasu said gently. "I listened and I am sorry. I had no idea that what I did bore such consequence."

"You are young, my child. You still have much to learn."

"But Father..." Amaterasu's voiced trailed off for a moment, then she began again, "Father, they blamed themselves. They thought the gods... we were punishing them."

"Humans always bear such a view of their gods and goddesses. It is how we rule them."

"Father... I don't want anything to happen to them. I care for them somehow. I wish to protect them."

Izanagi smiled tenderly and patted the young girl's hair. "You may not understand it now, but you have a special connection with the humans. So much of their lives depend on you... on the sun."

Amaterasu nodded slowly, her eyes gazing into space, contemplating this statement.

"My child, there is a reason I took you to visit these humans. There is an enemy arising... an enemy far worse than a few ruined crops. I will need your help to protect humans from this threat. Will you help me?"

Amaterasu nodded, confused at why her father would need her help.

"There must be a sacrifice." Izanagi said simply. "You must find this perfect sacrifice. A human joined with a god and blessed by another. Only by shedding her blood can the threat truly be defeated."

"What threat, father?" Amaterasu inquired. "And how will I find this human?"

Izanagi shook his head. "All will be revealed when the time is right. You must do this Amaterasu... you and you alone."

Amaterasu sat in her room, reflecting on what her father had revealed to her and the task that lay before her. Her thoughts were interrupted by a light knock and she beckoned her visitor to enter. The door creaked open and Susano-oh's form appeared silhouetted in light.

Amaterasu smiled and called, "Brother come... I have wished to talk with you."

"And I you, sister." He replied.

"Me first." She teased. Her expression grew serious and she spoke gravely, "I am sorry for my actions recently. I have acted like a child... very unbecoming." These last words were accompanied by a grin and she continued with a slightly lighter tone, "I intend to continue my child-like behavior, of course, but perhaps I will not throw quite so many fits."

Susano-Oh engulfed his sister in a hug and pulled her back, brushing the flaming red hair from her face.

"You are forgiven... and no apology was needed. And now it is my turn. You must come with me and I will show you the most wonderful thing in the world!"

Before Amaterasu could react she was pulled up and swept in a whirl of wind to Earth's rocky surface. She caught her breath from the sudden take-off and landing, and then looked around at her strangely familiar surroundings. In front of her there stood a tiny cabin. The door swung open, and a young woman carrying a tiny bundle ran towards them. Susano-Oh swept the girl into his arms, bundle and all, and swung her gleefully around.

"Well!" Susano-oh cried. "Here she is, Ama. My wife... and..." he pointed to the bundle, "our daughter."

Amaterasu's joy melted into horror.

"It can't be." She whispered. "Oh Su, tell me it isn't so."

The woman's face slowly dissolved into recognition.

"My lady!" she cried, falling to her knees.

"Ama... what's going on... how does she know who you are?"

Amaterasu stared for a moment at the smiling Susano-oh then looked down at his bride. Amatersu's stomach turned as she realized what was happening. The sacrifice... the perfect sacrifice... here she was. Kneeling at Amaterasu's feet. Handed to her by the fates... damn the fates. Damn her father. It wasn't fair. How could she?

But even as the question formed in her mind, Amaterasu knew the answer. She could because she must. There was only one way to save the humans. Her people were in danger...

"Oh Su... I'm so sorry."

"Why are you sorry? What..."

But as he spoke, Susano-oh saw the dismay in Amaterasu's face and somehow he knew. He didn't know what he knew... but he knew.

"What is it, Ama? Tell me!" He demanded.

"She's the one... She's the sacrifice."

"Sacrifice?" Susano-oh shouted. "No... no."

Not even caring what sacrifice Amaterasu was referring to, Susano-oh drew his bride up from the ground and pulled her close, wrapping his arms tightly around her shoulder.

"We have no choice, Su. She is the chosen one... the Kushinada. You know you cannot defy the fates."

Susano-oh clenched his jaw. For a moment, the air was filled with electricity. It literally sparked around them, and the baby in the woman's let out a shrill cry. Susano-oh glanced down at his wife and child, anger still filling his eyes. In an instant her released them, whipping around to stare at his tearful sister.

"I will never forgive you, Ama. Never." He growled. "I will black out your light with my storms. We will be enemies forever."

There was a thunder clap and then all was quiet. Susano-oh had disappeared... and Amaterasu knew that she would never again see her brother in the halls of her father's palace. What was worse, she feared that she would never again see his smile, nor hear his teasing laugh again. An ache formed in Amaterasu's stomach. She looked at the trembling woman and her daughter, then she too disappeared into the afternoon sky.

After her disappearance, the sun dimmed slightly. The young bride stared at the sky as clouds formed and thunder rumbled. A storm blew onto her tiny island as no one had ever seen. And with every raindrop that fell, Susano-oh's anger poured onto the Earth.

Well what do you think? Your input would be appreciated! Oh and I'll repost the other revised chapters at a later date. Soon... I promise. I have a break so I plan on writing quite a bit. Anyway, God bless.

superchick


End file.
